Wishing Lake
by PoPlAr
Summary: A dragon seeking peace, went for a journey and found a lake that would grant wish. Accidently he unleashed the secret beneath the lake...Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Wishing Lake 

~Mixed Blood Child~

Disclaimer: I never own them… I only own my story plot…

_Start of the journey  
Wheel has started spinning  
Fate of the child  
Set at the beginning_  
  
On a night when stars shone brightly in the azure sky, insects were chirping, wind was dancing and carrying the conversion of a couple in a secluded mountainside lake. The lake was like a huge mirror, reflecting the glittering sky making the stars to become an easy catch. A couple, not exactly a couple but a group of three people, consisted of one man, one woman and a baby girl. The man had a pair of amber eyes with hair tied in a high ponytail and four bangs fell on his face while the woman with sapphire eyes, long silky raven hair flow over her waist, was carrying a baby girl with the exact same eyes and hair of the woman. The couple was busying arguing about the baby girl's future. 

The woman tightened her hold on the baby girl and cried. "No! I mean no, Saitoh. I cannot leave our baby living all by her own in this lake. She is too young! I can't do this to her! This is too cruel!" Saitoh, the man with amber eyes, was trying to persuade his wife to do so by explaining the situation. "Listen Tokio." Tokio shook her head. "Please listen to me, Tokio. Kaoru has to live in this lake by her own. If she isn't, she cannot live over tonight! You must understand that she is very different from us. She cannot live on the land normally and she is too weak to do so."

Tears streaming down her cheeks landing on the baby girl, Kaoru, who was the center of the topic, blinked her big sapphire eyes and glanced at the mother. Tokio was struggling between her motherly love for her daughter's wellbeing and life and was unbearable to leave her daughter away from her side. "But…but can't you use your power to help her? Why must she be living in this lake? Can't we build another lake by our house to house her in there? I don't want to be far apart from her and she will be very lonely… "

Saitoh sighed. "Dear, it is not that I don't want to use my powers to help her, just that I can't. My powers have no effect on her. This will only prolong her suffering and not curing her. Like I have said earlier, she is not like us. She is half dragon half human. She can't live as a human or a dragon normally. Her body structure is very different from us and is too weak to stay with us. The only way is to let her live in this magical lake that have powers to help her growth. Don't worry, this lake is rather isolated as there is not much people will be passing by here and she will be living here peaceful and safety from other people harming her. " He was not heartless and cold-blooded though he was a dragon. He actually cared for his child and was just like his wife unbearable to leave his child. But that was out of no choice. The child was a mixed blooded of human and dragon, which was normally, could not survive after a week of birth. In order to save his child, he had to place her in the magical lake, which had a special healing effect that could protect her throughout her growth from any deformation and maximize the possibility of surviving. 

"Kaoru? What happen? Kaoru…please answer your mother… Kaoru? Saitoh…please…what happened to Kaoru? Why she is shivering and coughing…"Tokio panicked when Kaoru out of a sudden started shivering and coughing heavily. Upon hearing, Saitoh quickly placed his now amber glowed hands on Kaoru's forehead but her coughing did not cease. Her cough got worsen by each time and blood slipped out of her mouth. Tears flowed down Kaoru's cheek started to turn red. Cold sweat broke out on her skin and turning pale with veins popping out. Her condition worsened as time passed.

"Saitoh… how come she is not recovering? She looks so frail…" A pair of sapphire pools looked at Saitoh, pleading him to help their daughter. "Tokio, we have to place her in the lake now… if not she will surely die…" He hugged Tokio with his child, voice cracked with sadness. "Now please…Tokio…" Tokio pushed Saitoh away and placed a kiss on the forehead of Kaoru. "Let me see her last round…" She cupped her hands around Kaoru's face, wiping away the blood tears and blood from her face, taking a last good look of her daughter before handling to her husband. 

Saitoh transformed into his dragon form. Black scales around his body, five claws on each hand and with amber eyes. Tokio placed baby Kaoru on his fore right-hand and he dove into the lake immediately. In the lake, there was no other living species at there. Crystal clear lake water allowed slits of starlight to go shone through. Saitoh swam around looking for something, swaying his tail to move about, hands closed together to keep Kaoru warm. Though there was dim starlight, but as Saitoh went deeper the only source of light was gone. It was dark and was very hard to use normal eyes to see; yet Saitoh could see clearly and swam towards his destination quickly with ease. In front of him was a huge clam opened on the bed of the lake, he placed Kaoru in there and closed the clam. Saitoh chanted some magic spell and an invisible barrier covered over the whole clam to prevent people from opening the clam if they managed to swim to the bed and see the huge clam. He swam swiftly to the surface of the lake and transformed back into his human form. Saitoh hugged his solemn wife and consoled her that he promised to bring her back to visit their daughter once in every period of time.

Little did they know that as years goes the lake would not be as peaceful as before …

* * *

PoPlAr: Me back!~ Erm... sorry to those who were waiting for my Spring of the Sun fic... I am working hard to get it out... but it was rather long ^-^ to transfer my written text into html.(And fighting against my brother for using the computer...) Anyway this is another fic which I had from an inspiration of a word 'trapped'...

Please review to me whether I should continue this fic or just concentrate on the first one and work on this...  



	2. Prince of Hiko Kingdom

Wishing Lake

Prince of Hiko Kingdom  
  
Gentle wind blew across the vast field of land. Children ran around the field playing catching, farmers happily harvest their crops. In the peace era, commoners were contented with their present lifestyle. However, it was such a contrast to the war era back in a few years time.

For years, the two biggest kingdoms were in the midst of war. Troops of innocent young men and boys were forced to go into the battlefield to protect their beloveds. All those sufferings were just because of a simple word, greed. Makoto Shishio, the king of Makoto kingdom, wanted to conquer the Hiko kingdom to have the immeasurable amount of their resources under his hand. To fight for his people, Hiko Seijurou, the king of Hiko kingdom, fought bravely against Shishio for years. Though he was the master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style, time was against him. King Hiko felt tired; enough of fighting and his only heir had volunteered himself to fight for his behalf. Just merely in one-year time, he won the battle and a notorious title of 'Battousai'.

Prince Kenshin, an adopted child of King Hiko, was quite a mystery to many. No one knows anything about him except the fact that he has fiery red locks and amber eyes. It was such a sudden when King Hiko was celebrating thirty-five, the whole kingdom was being announced of the arrival of their new prince. Rumours said that the new heir was not even a human as there was none in the world with fiery red hair and amber orbs. Some even continued saying that it was a gift from dragon god, as it left its own son to King Hiko to help him in future times of need.

Though there were many of these rumours, none really seemed realistic but still carried some weight of truth. All happened on that night…

* * *

"Bring sake here!" 

In the huge chamber room, one was standing by the table side next to the chair looking through the window at outside. Long greenish black hair left untamed over the shoulder. Lengthy white cloak with red collar covered the well built body. King Hiko stood at there, ordered a servant to deliver a bottle of sake.

Thunder roared. Purplish clouds gathered in chucks outside. Reddish amber lightning flashed across the horizon. Mist steadily started to spread around the chamber. Ignorant of his surrounding, King Hiko continued to drink his sake that his servant had just brought. He slowly felt drowsy. Eyelids gained its imaginary weight, yearning to close. Body unconsciously lean backwards and sat on the chair. His breathing became shallower each time it breathes and heartbeat slowly became in a slower yet steady pace.

Reddish amber lightning flash in the chamber and brighten the whole area. Mist began to produce an eerie glow and temperature decreased to a colder degree. Although the temperature dropped, it was still warm as a gentle gust of wind blew from the window giving scent of the sea.

Mist gradually dispersed and gathered on the ground level. Two shadow figures appeared. Fiery red locks framed a rather charming face. A flame symbol shone brightly in its forehead just above the pair of amber eyes. Golden red cloak enclosed the whole body showing not much detail about his figure. Next to the male, long violet hair with amethyst eyes showed a feminine figure cradling a small bundle on her hands. Silvery purple cloak framed the petite body. Same symbol shone on her forehead but was in a smaller version.

The male figure glanced at the sleeping figure on the table and flicked his finger. Golden light glow surrounded King Hiko's body. He stirred, blinked his eyes and slowly sat straight. Confused about suddenly drowsiness, King Hiko moved around and was stunned upon finding two intruders came into his chamber without his knowledge. However, before he could do any, he was frozen to his position. He couldn't move a bit even his lips. He stared fiercely at the intruders but was confused by their words.

_Son of the heaven, I'm here for a favour to ask. Raise son of mine under your care. He done too much in the past life and destined to be suffering in this life. However, hope will come. Treat him as your son; he will come in handy in the need of time._ A deep voice rang across the chamber.

Soft gentle but yet sad voice followed after the deep voice. _Please take care of my dearest. He is still young, oblivious of his fated destiny. Too much too much demise lay on his future path. All I want to ask is to help him to pull over to avoid the same things happen all over again…_

King Hiko jerked up his head, looked around and realised was just a dream. There were no clouds gathered outside the window nor a couple in his chamber…but wait! There was a basket on his table. He looked inside and found a sleeping baby with a flame symbol, like the couple in the dream, on his forehead shone brightly. The baby show signs of recognition as the male figure in the dream but when the baby opened his eyes, same amethyst eyes displayed happiness as they looked at King Hiko. King Hiko carried the baby out of the basket. As soon as the baby being carried, the flame symbol shone disappeared.

King Hiko raised his left eyebrow upon discovering and mumbled to himself. "Well well, seems to me that it was not a dream afterall. Since this brat will be useful in time, ok brat, I, Hiko Seijurou will be your father. Hmm… what should I name you as… heart of sword… Kenshin… brat your name will be Kenshin." The baby, Kenshin, clapped his hand and grasped King Hiko's hair to play with. King Hiko rose up Kenshin with his hand and said, "Kenshin, the son of mine, new heir of Hiko Kingdom!"

* * *

_a small figure sneaks in..._

PoPAr: Erm...hi... I am back after disappearing for almost 1 year . _Dodge into a cave_ Don't kill me for not updating... well school work is kinda of tough to cope with... finally done with my programming project... Now I can find some time to continue my fics.  
  
Babo: hehe I will certainly update.

Cherry Chibi: I got watch the drama before... It was so nice...I nearly sob when I saw the ending. As for the Spring of Sun I will twist the story from what I originally based on, hope I can come out the chapter soon .  
  
Nigihayami Haruko: hehe I like the idea of Saitou having a raccon as his daughter.  
  
MissBehavin: Yap! Saitou as dragon, a nice protraying his dangerous air when people mess with his family  
  
SilverLightning177: Thankz, I will try to update soon.


	3. Battousai

**Wishing Lake**

Battousai

White flakes slowly drifted down from the black horizon, covering the earth with a thick layer of white. Two men stood on each end of the pathway making no movement, glaring at each other intensively paying no attention to the shouting from the cottage direction. Out of a sudden, the one with black hair charged at the red-haired, slicing his katana ferociously in hope to kill off the other. However, the red-haired remained passively to his attacks, dodging all of them by just a slight movement of twisting his body in time all the while with his eyes closed. That action did nothing but fueled up the fury of the black haired. He swung his katana recklessly and tripped himself by the uneven ground of the pathway. Upon sensing his opponent fallen, the red-haired man slowly opened his eyes and uplifted the ends of his lips. But soon it was replaced with a frown as he felt something sticky flowed down from his left cheek. Ignoring the gasp came from behind; he raised his left hand and reached to his left cheek, wiping the substance on his cheek and brought to the front to see. Immediately amethyst become amber. He positioned himself in a battousai style, steadily drawn out his katana and charged at a godly speed towards the black haired who was getting up from the ground. Halfway executing his skill, a feminine figure dashed in the distance between the both men…

* * *

_NO!!!_

He snapped open his amber eyes and sat up. Raising his left hand and traced the cross scar on his left cheek. Hunching forward, he covered his face with both hands. Yet he still could see the hands stained with red dyes, he could feel the moist sticky substance with a strong metallic scent filling his nose. Gasping for air, he felt a huge weight fell on his chest. The weight named guilt. The very dream he dreamed of, the one he had been dreaming for the past five years of that fateful night. It was also the very night when he had lost his beloved, peace and home. Now he was gradually losing his grip on his sanity. He remained at the same position for quite a long time until the first ray of sunlight shone from the window across the chamber. He rose from his position and went to prepare himself for a new day with a decision made in his mind.

* * *

Strolling down the pathway, Kenshin absently rubbed a huge lump on his head. Cursing in his mind about his shishou when he thought of the event happened not long ago. 

"Shishou," Kenshin addressed the man sitting on the throne and announced his decision," I am leaving." The man, King Hiko, raised his left eye brow and replied, "Oh? So baka-denshi finally wants to have a holiday? Hump! Ok then, I permit your leave!" He waved his hand towards the door to gesture that Kenshin should leave now as he did not want to entertain him any longer. "I am not coming back. I will be leaving this kingdom with no intention of coming back. So you should find another successor for this kingdom." Kenshin calmly added on about his decision.

Suddenly, without any warning or sound, King Hiko appeared behind Kenshin and raised his fist to bang Kenshin's head vigorously which caused a big lump on his head. "Baka-denshi, you listen up! I don't care where you intending to go but certainly you going to come back to inherit this throne! If you don't come back in two years time, I will ask them to bring you back by hook or by crook. So shoo! I don't want to see your stupid face now!" He grabbed the collar of the shirt and threw Kenshin out of the hall.

Shaking his head, Kenshin sighed. "Shishou indeed shishou. Such an arrogant person. But what can I do…" He stopped his grumbling when he heard some footsteps coming towards his direction.

"Have you heard about the wishing lake south of here? I heard my village people that the lake can grant wish, and most of the people that had gone there had their wish granted!" The young man exclaimed excitedly. "Of course I got heard of this, but not all the people gone to find the lake are able to find it." The middle-aged man replied. "How come?" The young man asked.

"It is rumoured that there is a ghost inhabiting in the lake. Only those that are selected then will have their wish granted. However, for those who are not selected will either being lost in the mist or scared to death by the ghost." "Oh my…"

Kenshin, whom had been listening to their conversion, decided that it was useless to keep on eavesdropping about something that was seemed so unreal. So he continued walking his original direction headed to the mountainous area for some peaceful and isolated days.

* * *

PoPAr: Yo! I am back hehe. This chapter also another short one... but it gives some idea of battousai's past . Bare with me, I currently thinking how to reveal his past bit by bit and how to get him to meet our dear Kaoru 

Babo: Thanks for your review, I will certainly try my best to update more often.

king snake: Thanks alot, as for Kenshin being a half dragon or dragon, I just give a little spoiler (shh! don't tell others, he is a dragon)


End file.
